rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Carmine Esclados/@comment-25936766-20190701230014/@comment-35434444-20190817205722
@EmBELLEm "You know why people don't mistake Superman and Hulk? Because for one, they look completely differet, and for other, each has about two dozen powers and most of them are different." That's my point. Despite the super strength of both characters being functionally identical, they both have completely independent origins within each character. You wouldn't think it would be possible to impart personality onto something like strength, but it can be done the same way that the human eye can exert a gaze with a completely different kind of subjective character despite the eyeball itself being completely unchanged; the expression being the result of the facial muscles around the eye. Despite having somewhat been looking forward it, I haven't read the book, but what you bring up are further examples of what I'm talking about. In practical terms, the change wouldn't even make any difference as long as Glynda was never disarmed, but it still makes the powers distinct. What I said only applies wherever Kerry (or our illustrious 鳥頭) actually implements what you forwarded. Like if the two semblances were identical with only cosmetic alterations. (Which just makes the situation more confusing since I can't actually call to mind an example where two semblances are similar enough to be considered the same but with a different coat of paint.) "In book form it's harder to show powers so saying "it's similar to glynda" is just a way to make it easier to the reader." Can't say I've ever had any difficulty with it. Comparisons of that nature are generally bad form anyway unless they serve some discrete purpose. You're basically taking what should be highlight action setpeices and slapping "I'm unoriginal" on them. Raymond McNeil is a youtuber who makes videos where he tells Miles and Kerry how to write and then proceeds to make all the same beginner's mistakes that they do. 超が付く程鳥頭 These days I mostly just skim the comments section so I can get the occasional heads up on what alt accounts he's going to send to stalk me next, but hardly ever get invested enough to watch more than a few minutes of the videos themselves anymore. There's just no point if you can't join the discussion. 'Can usually call them as I see them, but it's always funny to watch him flop like a noodle when he gets caught before even opening his mouth. ...I dunno he's not that bad really. He'd be better than everyone else in the community put together if he'd remember his virtue. All of his blunders are really just his own efforts to sabotage his own real strengths as a writer because he's mistaken them for defects. My greatest frustration of all is that I'm the only persons who seems to be seeing this. Even his own friends don't recognize his true potential. I'm sorry if my post bothered you. Though I stand by it, there's clearly been a misunderstanding. You've been very courteous in reading it through to the end and preparing a response.